The Heart Decides
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: When faced with a difficult decision will she choose the love of her family, Or the one man who has changed her life?
1. Chapter 1

Title - The Heart Decides

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - MA

Characters - Alberto Del Rio, Randy Orton,Ricardo Rodriguez,many others

Contains - Consensual Sex and Violnce,also mentions of such things

Disclaimer - I own the made ups and that is it

Distribution - Ask First Please

Spoilers - None

Summary - When faced with a difficult decision will she choose the love of her family,

Or the one man who has changed her life?

Chapter 1/?

Sophia Rodriguez walked out to the pool, setting her towel down on the chair

Before moving to apply some sunscreen.

Her best friend Lyssa Condera was coming over, and they were going to have

A very long chat, and get some much needed sun.

The moment she touched the creamy liquid to her arm she felt a chill go through

Her, someone was watching her.

Cautiously she glanced around and noticing nothing out of place she shrugged

Her slim shoulders and resumed her task.

* Inside the house*

"Wow that was close" he thought to himself moving back behind the curtain and

Out of sight, not even hearing his friend call his name.

"Something caught your attention out there Alberto?" he asked chuckling.

"Umm no I was just thinking about a dinner I have to go to this Saturday"

He replied hoping it sounded believable.

Ricardo Rodriguez studied his friend for a moment before moving to pull

A folder out of the bottom desk drawer.

"Have you noticed anything different when you talk to Jamison?

"What do you mean….different?" Alberto asked forcing himself to

Concentrate on what he was saying.

Before he could respond a woman in a long flowing skirt walked into the

Room, smiling at her husband before turning to the other man in the room.

"Hello Alberto, so nice to see you" she said.

"The pleasure is mine Anita, I see your English is improving" he

Replied giving her that smile that had caused many women's hearts

To swoon.

"I have been practicing….you will stay for supper?" she asked, and

He simply nodded.

"Wonderful, and now if I may borrow my handsome husband for a few

Moments?"

"Of course, for who am I to deny the request of such a beautiful senorita?"

"Oh kind sir if I was not already married" she replied giggling as her and

Ricardo headed from the room.

*A few minutes later*

He had read just about every title on the massive bookshelves, and was trying to

Figure out what to do next when he heard a splash outside.

Making his way toward the pool, he noticed her once again as she seemed

To glide effortlessly through the water.

Coming back toward his end of the pool she moved up the steps, and over to

Grab her towel.

"That was a quick swim" he pointed out.

"That's all I wanted" she replied wrapping the towel around her.

"Point taken Sophia" he said immediately noticing the way her gaze

Swung to his.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Your father speaks highly of you all the time"

"Oh…..who are you?"

"My name is Alberto Del Rio, and I must say you are a very beautiful woman"

"Who already has a boyfriend" she said starting to move past him, only to

Have him catch her wrist in his grasp.

"Take your hands off of me" she demanded, trying to ignore the way her

Stomach was clenching at the feel of his touch.

"You do not like to be told your beautiful?' he inquired.

"Let me go" she repeated, and he reluctantly released her arm.

Turning she started toward the house, not realizing he could hear every

Word.

" I don't know who he thinks he is"

Suddenly she was spun around, and brought up against his massive chest.

He had intended to tease her, but the moment he gazed into those brown

Eyes, his plans were totally changed and he was kissing her.

Every thought that didn't involve him and the kiss flew from her mind,

As her hands moved up to quickly push him away.

"How dare you?" she asked.

"Sophia…..please let me explain"

"The only explanation I will accept better have an apology with it"

"I am sorry…I lost my head…it won't happen again" he said.

"You can sure count on that" she said heading into the house.

"Hmm princess seems to me you were enjoying it as well" he thought to

Himself before following her back inside.

*Dinner - Later that evening*

Sophia stopped short when she came into the dinning room and found him sitting

At the table talking with her mother.

"Well Sophia…how nice of you to decide to join us" her father teased as

She sat down across from Alberto.

"It's only seven o clock father" she pointed out smiling at him.

"Sohia, have you met our guest?" her mother asked.

"Actually I met him earlier today…hello Mr. Del Rio"

He smiled at her before replying.

"Alberto…..please"

"Alberto" she repeated immediately.

"Do you have any plans with Dominick tonight?" Ricardo asked as she

Took a sip of her water.

"No….. they went to see his grandmother for a couple of weeks"

"Then you must join us this evening…."

"Actually I was going to finish my book…."

"Please Sophia….I would like to talk with you some more"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, however

He wouldn't take them back because they were the truth.

"You can finish your book later…." her father said glancing between

The two of them.

"Of course" she replied turning her gaze toward the man across the table.

*The family room - after dinner*

"So tell me about the book you are reading?"

Turning she found him leaning against the doorframe.

"It's a love story…..you would think it's silly"

"Why do you say that…..everyone deserves love"

"What about you Alberto…do you have someone special?"

"A long time ago…but now just memories" he said quietly.

"She died about two years ago"

Her heart immediately went out to him.

"Oh I am so sorry….." she began, only to have him hold up a hand.

"Please I do not deserve that….because it is my fault she died"


	2. Chapter 2

Title - The Heart Decides

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - MA

Characters - Alberto Del Rio, Randy Orton,Ricardo Rodriguez,many others

Contains - Consensual Sex and Violnce,also mentions of such things

Disclaimer - I own the made ups and that is it

Distribution - Ask First Please

Spoilers - None

Summary - When faced with a difficult decision will she choose the love of her family,

Or the one man who has changed her life?

Chapter 2

She stood there for a moment simply staring at him, finally she spoke.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We had a fight….she wanted to get married and I was going to go live my dream"

Moving over to the window he stared out for a moment lost in the tortures of the past.

"There was a drunk driver and he smashed into her car"

Gasping softly she covered her mouth.

"I should have just went ahead and proposed…"

Immediately she moved to lay a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face her,

A single tear falling slowly.

"That was not your fault, and I am so sorry" she said, reaching up to brush the tear

Away.

He caught her wrist, and for a moment they simply stared at each other.

"My parents…." she said softly, and he released her a moment before they

Entered the room.

"Hey there you two are, we thought maybe we could watch a movie?"

"That sounds like fun mom….I'll go make some popcorn" Sophia said

Starting for the kitchen.

"Would you like some help?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Sure thank you very much"

*In The Kitchen*

"Sophia….thank you so much for listening to my story earlier….."

"You don't have to thank me" she replied pouring some soda in glasses as

Her cell phone rang.

"Could you grab that?" she asked.

"Sure" he answered reaching for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" A male voice asked.

"My name is Alberto….." he began only to be interrupted.

"Well Arthur why don't you tell me why your answering my girlfriend's phone?"

"Number one my name is Alberto…"

"Number one I don't care, now give the phone to Sophia"

Resisting the urge to slam the phone into the wall he handed it to her quickly.

"Mr. Charming is on the phone" he replied, walking from the room.

*The Next Morning*

Sophia walked into the kitchen, moving to pour herself some orange juice.

"Good morning Sophia sleep well?" her mother asked.

"Like a baby…..where's dad?"

"He headed into work early"

"Oh ok" she replied taking her juice and heading out toward the pool.

*A few minutes later*

"Sophia, you need to take this to your father" her mother said coming outside and

Handing her a folder.

"Sure, and then I am going to run a few errands, be home later love you"

"Love you too" she answered heading back into the house.

*Ricardo's office*

Walking into his office she found Alberto Del Rio sitting on the edge of

The desk reading from a file.

"Alberto?" she inquired, and he looked up smiling when he saw her standing

There.

"Your father went to get some coffee…..he should be right back if you want to

Wait?"

"If I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No not at all we were about to break for a few moments anyway"

"I wanted to apologize for the other night"

"You have nothing to apologize for…"

"Dominic's really a nice guy" she pointed out.

"If you say so" he replied chuckling.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"The other night you said you wanted to go for your dream…what is your

Dream?"

Her question caught him off guard, and he took a moment to compose his answer.

"You promise you will not laugh?" he asked.

"Alberto, I would never laugh at some one's dream"

"Ever since I have been a little boy, I wanted to work for Vince McMahon and the World

Wrestling Entertainment"

"The WWE that's on television on Monday nights?"

"Yeah…..my father always told me I was nothing and would never amount

To anything as a wrestler"

"If that's what you want to do…then you should put your whole heart

Into it and go for it"

"Sophia I'm too old…."

"Too old or too chicken?" she said and his gaze jerked up to connect with hers.

"Excuse me?"

"Prove your father wrong, and go out there and become the best darn wrestler

Vince McMahon has ever laid eyes on"

"Will you be at my first match?"

"I will be at every one of your matches….promise me you wont give up on

This dream?"

"You know I better not because I have a feeling I will have you to answer too"

He replied laughing.

*Later that night*

Sophia heard the door slam from clear upstairs, and then her father's voice.

"Sophia…..get down here now" he demanded.

"Ricardo what's wrong?" Anita asked rushing up next to her husband.

"Does she even realize what she's done?" he asked his bewildered wife.

"Who?" she replied not understanding what in the world was going on.

"Your daughter" he said not even bothering to turn around.

*A few moments later*

She sat there nervously watching her father as he paced back and forth.

"Ricardo please say something" Anita pleaded, and suddenly he whirled to

Face Sophia.

"What did you tell him?" he asked simply.

"Who?" she asked.

"Alberto…..he said you came to the office today"

"I came to bring you a file you left….."

"All right then just tell me what you said to him to make him

Resign from the company this afternoon?"

"He did what?" she asked totally surprised by the news her father

Just presented.

"At three o clock this afternoon he came out of his office, and started talking

About dreams then he told me he was quitting and to thank you for him"

"We were just talking the other night and he told me he had a dream…and I

Told him he should go for it"

"You told him to just go for it….we are in the middle of the biggest

Meetings in the company's history"

"Ricardo" Anita said only to have him hold up a hand to silence her.

"We are going to go over to his place, and you are going to convince him

To come back to the company" he said turning to get his car keys.

"No" she replied softly.

He spun around quickly staring at her.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm not sorry for what I told him, and I think he should go for his dream"

The door bell rang and Anita hurried to answer it returning a few minutes later

Carrying a dozen pink roses.

"Sophia these are for you…..there from Alberto" as her husband and daughter

Simply glared at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Title - The Heart Decides

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - Alberto Del Rio, Randy Orton, Ricardo Rodriguez, many others

Contains - Consensual Sex and Violnce, also mentions of such things

Disclaimer - I own the made ups and that is it

Distribution - Ask First Please

Spoilers - None

Summary - When faced with a difficult decision will she choose the love of her family?

Or the one man who has changed her life?

Chapter 3/?

*True Champions Wrestling school *

Randy Orton balled the paper up and threw it in the general direction of the trash

Can, just as Shawn Matthews came into his office.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Is it so wrong to want somebody at this school who at least knows

Something about wrestling?"

"Not at all …you mean we don't have the next Brock Lesnar in those

Applications?"

"These guys don't even know who Brock Lesnar is, this one guy thought

Andre the Giant was in the four horsemen"

"Well hate to burst your bubble but there's another applicant outside"

"Haven't I been through enough today?" Randy asked shaking his head.

"Come on this one actually looks promising…his name is Alberto

Del Rio"

"Does he know who Brock Lesnar is?" Randy asked standing up.

Playfully slamming the folder against his chest Shawn chuckled before

Replying.

"Why don't you go out there and ask him yourself"

*A few moments later*

The man who stood up when Randy came into the room had to be at least

Six foot three, and looked like he should be on a movie set in Hollywood.

"Mr. Del Rio, it's a pleasure to meet you" Randy said extending his hand.

"Alberto please" he replied moving to shake his hand.

"Lets go talk in my office, oh and one more thing …do you

Know who Brock Lesnar is?"

"Excuse me?" Alberto asked, and Randy simply shook his head.

"Never mind…come on" he said glaring at Shawn who was about

To fall out of the chair laughing.

*Randy's Office*

"So why don't you tell me who your favorite wrestlers are?" Randy

Asked once they had been seated.

"Triple H" Alberto replied quickly, and Randy simply sat there for a moment.

"Is that all?" he asked finally.

"At the moment" he replied leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs

At the knee.

"Do you think you have what it takes …it's a long road Mr. Del Rio"

"Why don't we step outside, and I will show you what I think?" he challenged.

"Just hold on you will get a chance to fight somebody"

Leaning forward Alberto smiled before speaking.

"The way I see it Mr. Orton…..whether it's here or at someone else's

School….your looking at a soon to be WWE champion"

"Let's go to the gym, and Alberto we may just have a deal after that"

"I thought so" he said smiling.

*The Rodriguez household*

Anita was in the kitchen when Sophia walked in sitting down across from her mother.

"What's going on sweetheart?" she asked her daughter.

"Dominic just broke up with me"

"Why would he do that?"

"He said I was cheating on him, but mom I wasn't I swear"

"Did he say who?"

"Yeah he said Alberto….that's only because he answered my phone the

Other night and now Dominic is over reacting"

"Just give him time okay….. He will come around"

"I sure hope so, but you know something interesting mom?"

"What's that?"

"When he was accusing me of cheating….I could have swore I heard a

Woman laughing in the background"

"Just forget about him for now…I think you need to go talk to the

Other man in your life" she replied nodding toward the hall way.

"I'm not going to apologize for telling Alberto to follow his dreams"

"Just please sweetheart go talk to him?"

"Fine but I am not making any promises" she replied heading for his office.

*A few moments later*

"Come in" he called not even looking up.

"Daddy can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure sweetheart…..actually I owe you an apology"

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"Don't act so surprised" he said laughing.

"I just…wow" she replied.

"Sophia I was wrong for trying to make you talk to Alberto"

"I really wasn't trying to ruin the company"

"I know sweetheart….so am I forgiven?"

"Oh I guess so" she said moving to give him a hug.

*The Next Morning*

Sophia was just coming down for breakfast when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey how did it go?"

His answer was to pick her up and swing her around in a circle.

"Thank you so much for the pep talk"

"I take it the tryout went well?"

"You are looking at a new student of the True Champions Wrestling School"

"Didn't I tell you…I am so happy for you"

"Thanks I am so excited"

"Come on I will make you some waffles or something to celebrate"

He caught her arm, and she was once again against chiseled muscle.

"Haven't we done this before?" she asked softly.

Reaching up he pushed some hair off her face.

"Alberto"

Closing his eyes he moved to place a finger against her lips.

"What am I doing?" he asked suddenly.

Memories of the kiss moved through both of their minds, and he backed away

Running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"I'm not" she replied smiling at him.

He watched her for a moment her answer shocking him.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"We decided it was best to take a break for awhile" she replied not bothering

To add that she hadn't yet informed him of this fact.

"Sophia I'm sorry" he said sincerely.

She shrugged moving up to him.

"It happens….can we please talk about something else?"

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Why don't you tell me about you?"

"Sophia I am nothing special"

"On that fact we would have to disagree" she replied looking deep into his eyes.

"Weren't we going to have some waffles or something?" he ask.

"Sure would you like blueberry or straw berry?" she replies reaching over to

Slide a finger down the front of his chest.

"Don't start some thing you can't handle" he warns fighting the urge to kiss her

Until she can't remember her own name.

"Oh I think I can handle anything you want to throw my way"

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes I do believe that's so"

"Okay…well let's go get those waffles" he said starting to walk past her.

Feeling a little deflated she walked ahead of him lost in her own thoughts.

She got about four steps ahead of him before she was spun around and pressed

Up against the wall his mouth claiming hers.

Her hands moved to his chest as his moved to either side of her head on the wall.

Backing away slowly he began to place feather light kisses on her neck

Moving to her throat.

Finally he looked up into her eyes, his breathing ragged.

"Still think you can handle this?" he asked.

"Meet me at your place tonight, and we will see just how much I can handle"

Shaking his head watched her walk away, and it was atleast two or three minutes

Before he realized his cell phone was ringing.

"Hello.?" he asked.

"So you murderer have you forgotten what you done, because I sure haven't"


End file.
